Hermoso romance adolescente
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¡Era realmente hermoso el romance adolescente! ¿No me crees? Tal vez alguna de estas situaciones se y hará conocida. ¡A conocer con cuál te identificas!


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Al fin! Me encuentro aquí para poder subir sobre esta hermosa serie y sobre este hermoso manga que sin duda, me alegro la vida al igual que me hace reír y llorar por cada una de las situaciones que alguna vez pasamos en la vida.**

 **Este fic, por así decirlo, habla en general sobre la historia que a presenta en el manga. Si aún no han leído el manga, ¡No esperen más que está muy hermoso! Ya después, me encargaré de subir la historia de cada uno de los personajes, la que me imagino y la que ansío por leer algún día.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Tsurezure Children no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Toshiya Wakabayashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

La adolescencia, esa hermosa adolescencia que todo ser humano, al menos debe pasar para seguir con su crecimiento. Para muchos era como una maldición y para otros una bendición ya que está llena de nuevos descubrimientos en el cuerpo así como inconformidadez mínimos o grandes que solia perturbar la paz humana y que mejor era preferible no hablar de ello o las vergüenzas seguirían creciendo. Claro, la mayoría que no se quejaba, eran realmente afortunados.

Sin embargo, lo que todo adolescente debía pasar, era ese dulce amor por un compañero de salón, por un amigo de grupo de un grado superior, por un simple desconocido que conociste una tarde que dabas consejos de amor cuando realmente nunca había probado el amor, por ese mejor amigo de la infancia, por esa chica ruda que un día descubriste fumando o por esa chica extranjera que a penas y conoce las palabras de tu país sin que llegue a confundirlas por otras.

Si, era ese dulce y hermoso amor de adolescencia por el que todo ser humano pasaba en su vida. Y era ese mismo amor que podía convertir tu mundo en un paraíso o en un infierno. Los sentimientos eran complicados por que a penas eran descubiertos y los corazones golpeaban el pecho cuando veías a ese alguien especial.

Pensar en la manera de poder declarar tus sentimientos, era realmente difícil. No sabías si podías decirle después de clases en la nevada de invierno y mejor decidir que decir sus sentimientos por medio de un celular era mejor que evitar la vergüenza de ser rechazado, si ser directo con el presidente de la clase y sonreír al verlo sonrojado e indeciso, si llegar a confundir las palabras de ese momento y pensar que eran novios desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso, pedirle a tu compañero a que te ayude a buscar tu pupilente o admirar cada vez más a esa chica callada que nunca se ha creído bonita.

Si, eran todas esas situaciones que se veian en los romances adolescentes, poder disfrutar de la compañia mutua sin hablar y sólo observar con esa admiración a la persona que quieres, acompañarla cada día al autobús y hablar con ella, tratar de atrapar a ese chico que con su sonrisa te cautivó o esforzarse en la escuela por tratar de ser una mejor persona y conseguir un buen futuro aún si tienes que lidiar con un presidente pervertido que sabía como chantajearte.

Los adolescentes podían pasar todo tipo de situaciones, reír o llorar, confundirse o lamentarse por lo que hiciste o por lo que no. Sonreír ante los celos de una hermanita sobreprotectora o simplemente, esperar a que el tiempo le diera una respuesta a su acelerado corazón. Besarse por primera vez en la banca del parque donde pasaban su tarde juntos, abrazarse con nerviosismo y dar promesas sobre una posible respuesta al futuro que quería a su lado.

¿Y saben qué? Cada una de esas situaciones ayuda a las personas a crecer, a darse cuenta sobre varias cosas de su persona y a seguir avanzando con la idea en mente de aquellos nuevos descubrimientos y al final en cuentas, esta bien.

La adolescencia era hermosa. Y ellos, todos ellos sabían que era necesaria para crecer. Eran niños en proceso de crecimiento, y ese amor era el más dulce a la vez que doloroso.

¿Con cual idea te identificas? Tal vez si te atreves a leer, descubrirás.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Y al menos, estas historias continuarán, así como de hermoso esta el manga, espero poder plasmar aquí las palabras que yo pienso cuando las este leyendo. Sinceramente, me esforzare aunque eso signifique que me tarde un poco en poder actualizarlo para pensar con claridad.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 16 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
